This three-day multidisciplinary symposium on human testicular cancer, to be held at the University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, June 26-28, 1980, will present both recent advances in fundamental research on testicular tumors and the latest approaches to diagnosis and treatment of these cancers. The purpose of the conference is to present the current state-of-the-art of clinical management of testicular cancer; to provide a forum for the exchange of ideas, knowledge, and techniques of fundamental research that may lead to advances in understanding the biology and treatment of these cancers; and to enhance the prospects for possible future collaboration in testicular cancer research. This symposium is designed specifically for urologic surgeons, medical oncologists, therapeutic radiologists, scientists and other clinicians interested in this field. Approximately fifty talks will be delivered by a distinguished faculty of national and international scientists and clinicians who have made major contributions to their fields. The emphasis will be on mouse teratocarcinomas, oncofetal proteins, and human testicular cancer. Areas covered will include pathology, basic research (molecular viral oncology), tumor markers (oncofetal proteins), radiotherapy, surgery, and chemotherapy. An evening session on difficult cases will also be held. In addition, a "poster session" is being planned as part of the symposium in which participants will be invited to prepare poster displays with text and illustrations of current work in progress and to discuss and respond to questions about their work. Proceedings of the symposium will be published, and the Journal of the National Cancer Institute and two other publishers have expressed interest in the project.